


In the Gutter, Looking at the Stars

by hangdog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangdog/pseuds/hangdog
Summary: Moira has Brigitte in her thrall.





	In the Gutter, Looking at the Stars

Moira stood outside of a one-way mirror. The hidden window allowed her to stealthily view the observation room in her laboratory, which she had disguised as her bedroom. On the other side of the glass, Brigitte writhed in bondage. A red ball gag stuffed Brigitte’s mouth and silenced her desperate moans and whimpers.

Moira deliberately clasped her hands behind her back, allowing her arousal to build naturally as she admired her own work. She wore only her trousers and shirtsleeves, and she intended to remain clothed throughout the night. Brigitte, in contrast, was completely nude.

Brigitte crouched on the bed in strappado, bent over on her knees with her arms stretched out behind her. Leather cuffs on a chain secured Brigitte’s wrists to a reinforced ceiling hook overhead. Identical cuffs around her ankles connected to a metal bar that spread her legs apart, baring the vibrating plastic toy that Moira had slipped into her cunt. The toy covered her clit and hooked deep within her channel. It buzzed relentlessly with the power of an extra strength battery.

Sweat plastered stray strands of Brigitte’s hair to her forehead. The wisps glistened like tiny red-bronze veins. Brigitte’s thick auburn ponytail was bound with soft rope to her wrist chain, compelling her to look straight ahead or feel the unbearable tug of the bondage on her hair. Her every expression was bared to Moira: each wince, each overwhelmed roll of the eyes, all heightened in drama due to the O-shaped stretch of her mouth around the ball gag.

Brigitte writhed and struggled to bring her knees together, churning her thighs to gain more purchase on the vibrator. Her frantic motions jostled the cruel steel clips that cut into her soft pink nipples. Delicate chains fastened the clamps to the footboard of the bed. Her pendulous, swaying tits pulled painfully at the end of the chain, drawn in the opposite direction of her spine. As Brigitte’s arms tired from the strappado, she bowed her shoulders towards the bed, and the position tugged her nipples out past her chin with painful bites of the clamps. Brigitte’s muscles stood in harsh relief as the bondage tested the limits of her endurance.

Moira could watch Brigitte for days. The vilest part of her wanted to. She could replace Brigitte’s biological needs with biotic restoration, keeping her systems in stasis and ensuring that she never grew dehydrated or hungry despite the endless orgasms that the vibrator wrenched from her greedy cunt. If Moira kept the lighting consistent in the room, she could trick Brigitte into thinking she had only been in the predicament for hours, rather than multiple cycles of day and night. Pushed to her breaking point, Brigitte would grow psychologically dependent on Moira as she lost trust in her own concepts of time and reality. Her mind would become suggestible to whatever purpose Moira wished of her.

Moira blamed her deranged creativity on her association with Talon, and her current location in their experimental base. It was easier than admitting that Brigitte brought out the devil in her. Brigitte’s naivete and delusions of knighthood made Moira feel like the dragon in a fairy tale. She wanted to take Brigitte’s innocence and bring her low with it, shocking her into accepting her own depravity.

Brigitte’s spine curved down as she allowed her arms a moment of rest, tilting her upper body against the bed. She endured the reverse pull of the clamps for far longer than Moira expected, until her nipples stretched obscenely far from the mounds of her breasts. Painful spasms wracked the twitching muscles of Brigitte’s arms. Her nostrils flared as she contended with the pain. She blinked rapidly, and tears dotted the bedsheets. Pity warmed Moira’s cold heart.

Moira had originally proposed this exercise during their last tryst, as a test of Brigitte’s trust. First, she plied Brigitte with vigorous fingerfucking, warming her up with her long fingers and awakening every nerve within her cunt, before she latched on to Brigitte’s clit and mercilessly sucked her to a quaking climax. She gave Brigitte no quarter, thrusting three fingers within her slick channel again, scooping globs of Brigitte’s cream and smearing the pearly fluid over her swollen vulva. She blew cool air on Brigitte’s overstimulated clit just to hear the girl squeal in shock, and then she used her tongue and fingers in concert to prise every last, clenching remnant of orgasm from her, until there was no part of Brigitte that Moira had not stroked and prodded and pushed beyond its limits.

“I have to admit,” Moira said casually in the aftermath, as Brigitte heaved for breath in a puddle of her own sweat, “I expected more endurance from a Crusader.”

Brigitte was not really a member of the retired German military order, but she reacted adorably when Moira called her one, shyly hunching her broad shoulders. “Fighting’s different. I don’t have much experience with this stuff.”

Moira stretched out along Brigitte’s side, trailing her sticky fingers over Brigitte’s plush lips. “I can help you with that, if you’re willing.”

As an answer, Brigitte sucked Moira’s fingers into her mouth and licked her taste from under her trimmed fingernails. Her honey brown eyes followed Moira’s, attentive and eager, unquestioning of Moira’s purpose.

Now, those eyes bulged from their sockets as Brigitte witnessed Moira stepping into the observation room. Brigitte cried her name through the gag, gazing across the room with touching relief, as if she truly believed that Moira was her savior. She stilled in her bondage despite her twitching muscles, painfully and eagerly compliant.

Moira stretched her fingertips towards the chains that connected Brigitte’s nipple clamps to the foot of the bed. Brigitte whined through the gag, following’s Moira hands with her gaze. Moira caressed the soft undersides of Brigitte’s suspended tits, gently weighing them in her palms, allowing each caress to shock Brigitte’s nipples with sharp stabs of pain that Brigitte struggled to accept with dignity. The girl whimpered and trembled, stretching her shoulders towards the chains to loosen their pull.

Moira took each chain in hand and dragged the clamps together, trapping Brigitte’s nipples side by side, eliciting a shrill squeal around the gag. Moira knelt on the bed and pressed her face into Brigitte’s chest. She licked a trail across Brigitte’s tormented nipples with her tongue, tasting the sharp bite of metal next to Brigitte’s silky skin. At once, she released the clips from both nipples. Brigitte’s round, pillowy tits sprang free into Moira’s waiting palms.

Moira allowed Brigitte a brief respite as she massaged her aching nipples, encouraging the blood flow to return. She licked Brigitte’s neck and sucked a necklace of bruises around Brigitte’s clavicle to stake her claim. Brigitte surged against Moira, unintelligibly begging her through the gag to relieve her pain with her clever hands. Moira knew better than to indulge Brigitte’s silly requests. The girl could take far more than she knew.

Moira’s kisses fell more gently across Brigitte’s lips, which stretched plump and red around the ball gag. “Be a strong Crusader for me,” she purred. Brigitte’s chest swelled with pride, swaying her tits as she steadied herself with measured breaths. She was so cute. Moira was going to destroy her.

Moira sucked Brigitte’s lower lip into her mouth. She gently clasped it between her teeth and stretched it out from Brigitte’s face, releasing her bite just as she began to feel a tug of pressure. Brigitte held her head in place throughout, allowing Moira to use her as she pleased.

“Good girl. That’s my Crusader.” Moira placed a final kiss to Brigitte’s lower lip and crawled behind her. Brigitte’s curvaceous legs trembled at either end of the spreader bar. The vibrator continued to pulse inside of Brigitte’s cunt, never allowing her to rest. Moisture dewed Brigitte’s swollen red vulva and streaked the inside of her thighs, mingled sweat and cum from hours of forced stimulation.

Brigitte set her knees firmly into the bed as Moira stroked her aching pussy, disciplining herself to stillness. Her vaginal walls gripped the vibrator as Moira tugged the handle, and Moira chuckled aloud. “Your hungry little quim doesn’t want to let go.” Moira thrust the vibrator within Brigitte, tilting it against the parts of her that had gone without direct contact from the toy. Brigitte’s hips jerked back helplessly as Moira stroked the toy against her channel, winding in obeisance to Moira’s stirring hand.

Moira waited until Brigitte attempted to lock the vibrator in place with her clenching cunt, seeking yet another orgasm. Then, she withdrew the toy completely. Brigitte’s pussy fluttered in emptiness, leaking strings of cream that beaded on her labia and clit. Moira clasped Brigitte’s hips in her hands. She splayed her fingers along Brigitte’s jutting hip bones and sank her thumbs into Brigitte’s plush cushioning. Moira held Brigitte in place and teased her vulva with the tip of her tongue, tasting the accumulated treasure of Brigitte’s cum in slow, delicate, methodical samplings, until Brigitte’s tears began to flow again from sheer desperation.

Moira thrust her tongue into Brigitte then, and a squeak of shock interrupted the girl’s piteous cries. Moira tonguefucked Brigitte for a few thrilling moments, rocking her face against Brigitte’s vulva and stretching her tongue into her cunt, lapping out the wealth of cream that Brigitte had produced.

When Brigitte, the greedy slut, attempted to fuck herself on Moira’s tongue, Moira slapped her arse as hard as she could with her left hand, the nails of which she left unclipped. Moira’s right hand, however, had been neatly trimmed, so that she could rub Brigitte’s clit and seek out her G-spot without fear of causing the girl undue harm. For all the torment Moira intended for Brigitte, she would not abide unnecessary suffering.

Spanking Brigitte with sharpened nails was necessary to Brigitte’s training. Moira’s claws added red tips to each brutal handprint that she spanked into Brigitte’s buttocks. When Brigitte squealed and tried to pull against her bondage to escape, Moira clasped her hand in her hair and jerked her head back, so that Brigitte’s wild eyes looked upside down at her. “Take it and be still,” she ordered. Brigitte, bless her, tried to nod in response. She winced in pain as the motion tugged her snared ponytail.

“Good girl.” Moira wriggled her fingers against Brigitte’s g-spot as a reward, gently stroking behind her pelvic bone until Brigitte’s cunt shuddered and squeezed around her hand. “What an insatiable pussy you have. How will I ever satisfy such an eager slut?”

Brigitte dropped her eyes to the floor. The color of her flushed face deepened further in humiliation, and her cunt locked up around Moira’s fingers, jolting in waves of pleasure as she got off to her own subjugation. “Sweet girl,” Moira whispered, taking the vibrator in hand again. She did not yet turn it back on. The toy was slick with Brigitte’s pussy juice, which aided in Moira’s purpose. Slowly, she dragged the tip of the dormant vibrator along the crack of Brigitte’s arse.

Brigitte’s hole puckered at once, and the girl’s hips jerked away in surprise. Moira punished her with another furious round of spanking, biting red half moons into Brigitte’s buttocks until she crouched obligingly still. Moira rubbed her trimmed right thumb around Brigitte’s arsehole, massaging the tension out of her anal ring, and smearing her cream over her wrinkled flesh. Full-body jolts of shock betrayed Brigitte’s anxiety as Moira played with her virgin hole and gently prodded the tight ring with the tip of the vibrator.

Moira buried her teeth into Brigitte’s buttock as she breached her arse with the toy. Brigitte’s soft skin gave way to Moira’s sharp teeth, until Moira reached the tight, firm gluteus maximus. Moira played her fingertips over Brigitte’s clit, tickling and stimulating her with light taps of pleasure to encourage her to relax, until at last the vibrator sank within her anal ring. Moira rubbed Brigitte’s clit with her fingers as she penetrated Brigitte’s rectum.

Brigitte groaned in mingled discomfort and pleasure when Moira turned her mouth back to her cunt. As she lapped and sucked Brigitte’s clit, she continued to sink the toy deeply within Brigitte’s bowels, until only the handle remained, poking out between Brigitte’s bruised cheeks and twitching as her tight arse squeezed around the intruder. Moira continued to eat Brigitte out while the girl adapted to the sensation of fullness, encouraging Brigitte to associate anal stimulation with pleasure.

Moira knew that her efforts had succeeded when Brigitte’s discipline waned. The girl was trying so diligently to hold herself in place for Moira, so that Moira could retain access to her body, but eventually, she couldn’t help rocking back against Moira’s mouth and whimpering in need. Moira withdrew, releasing Brigitte’s vulva with a wet pop of her lips, and feigned disappointment. “It looks like you can’t control yourself after all.”

Brigitte shook her head and huffed through her nostrils, rallying herself for another round. The dormant vibrator jutted from her arse like a dipstick from a fleshy barrel. “Will you be good for me?” Moira questioned, tapping the toy with her fingers. Brigitte squealed, jolted, and nodded her head.

Moira unstrapped the gag from behind Brigitte’s head, unclasping the buckle and releasing the red rubber ball from her mouth. “Tell me,” she ordered as she freed Brigitte’s lips.

Brigitte swallowed a mouthful of drool that had accumulated around the gag. “I’ll...I’ll be good for you,” she parroted.

Moira rested her left-handed claws on Brigitte’s arse, gently squeezing. “Tell me what you want.”

Brigitte licked her mouth, staring back at Moira with uncertainty. “I want your endurance training.”

Moira’s lips twitched as she struggled not to laugh. She wanted to conduct her sadistic games with dignity, damn it. “Beg me to fuck you, silly girl,” she said fondly, lightly slapping Brigitte’s arse cheek, “or I’ll tie you up for another day and night, with the toy in your arse this time.”

Brigitte tripped over her words as she complied. “Please, Moira, please fuck my hungry pussy. Fuck me with your fingers, Moira, _please._ ”

“Mm. Much better.” Moira rewarded Brigitte with more attention to her g-spot, drawing spasms out from the core of her cunt. “But what about your arsehole?”

“Fuck my arse, too, please, Moira. Leave the toy in for as long as you want. Turn it on, Moira, please.” Brigitte clenched her arse around the vibrator, so that the handle jumped in the center of her buttocks.

“If you insist.” Moira activated the vibrator. Brigitte yowled, her arms and legs jolting in the leather cuffs, her body twisting as the toy writhed fiendishly within her bowls. “Oh, dear, is that too much for my little Crusader?”

“No,” Brigitte gasped immediately, holding her body still, save for the twitching toy handle in her arse. “I can take it.”

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Moira praised in a low voice. She withdrew her fingers from Brigitte’s cunt, allowing the vibrator in her arse to overpower all other sensations, so that Brigitte could focus on nothing but the buzzing intruder in her anal canal. Brigitte set her jaw and stifled her own moans, determined to bear her debasement with dignity.

She deserved a reward. Moira continued to praise Brigitte, telling her what a strong knight she was, what a good and obedient girl, what an admirable Crusader, and most of all, what a beguiling slut, an irresistible morsel, a plump fruit bursting with juice, begging to be bitten and sucked. As Brigitte flushed and shuddered in flattery, Moira released her from the hook above, allowing her hair to fall beside her face and her arms to fall to the bed.

“Thank you,” Brigitte whimpered as she lay on her chest, at long last free from the stress position, “thank you, thank you, Moira, thank you.”

“Shh.” Moira ignored her stirrings of guilt and rubbed Brigitte’s arms, massaging her overtaxed muscles. Brigitte lay in place, luxuriating in the attention. The girl looked so pleased that Moira decided she could handle more. “On your back,” she ordered. Brigitte’s muscles twinged along her sweaty back as she braced herself, then turned over, stretching her arms out beside her as she lay supine.

Moira grasped the bar that spread Brigitte’s ankles apart. She lifted Brigitte’s legs into the air, exposing her spread, swollen cunt and stuffed arsehole, and pushed the bar over Brigitte’s head. “Hold it.” Brigitte took the bar in her hands, folding herself in half, her groin thrust towards Moira’s waiting mouth.

Moira dragged her tongue once more from Brigitte’s clit to her perineum, prodding the humming vibrator with her tongue, before she left Brigitte in place. Brigitte struggled to suppress her piteous whines as she waited for Moira to retrieve another toy from the dresser drawer.

The girl’s eyes bulged when she saw the size of the dildo that Moira withdrew. The large, purple phallus connected to the belt that Moira wore beneath her clothing. It jutted out from Moira’s open trousers like a monstrous parody of genitalia. Its smaller end extended into Moira’s own cunt, with an attachment that vibrated against her clit. It would jolt against Moira pleasingly as she pounded Brigitte.

“Too big?” Moira questioned, trailing her long left handed nails over Brigitte’s clit and tickling her labia with them.

“No,” Brigitte denied. “I can take it.”

“Are you sure?” Moira bit her own tongue as she slid the dildo into her cunt and strapped it into the belt around her waist, locking it into position. The obscenely large toy bobbed between her slim thighs as she knelt over Brigitte’s exposed sex.

Brigitte swallowed and nodded vigorously. “I can take it. I can be a good girl. Please, Moira, I want to know how it feels to get fucked by something that big.”

“What a dirty, filthy little whore you are,” Moira praised her, setting the vast head of the dildo against Brigitte’s vulva. She rubbed the plastic head over Brigitte’s clit and labia, dragging the weight of the toy over Brigitte to impress its gravity and power upon the girl’s body and mind. “You need all your sinful holes filled, don’t you? To whom do they belong?”

“To you, Moira. All my holes belong to you.” Moira pressed her fingers into Brigitte’s mouth, smearing Brigitte’s taste on her tongue. Brigitte lapped and sucked her fingers as she stared into Moira’s eyes, begging with her whole being to be defiled.

Moira could not leave her wanting. She rolled the dildo against Brigitte’s cunt, breaching her slowly. Immediately, the broad head of the plastic dildo pressed against the vibrator through Brigitte’s inner walls, and Brigitte shrieked as Moira continued to bear forward, stretching her gradually. Brigitte’s hands jolted and twitched on the spreader bar that kept her legs open wide, and Moira grasped the bar as well, pinioning Brigitte’s ankles behind her ears and concentrating all of Brigitte’s tension into her folded position, so that her trapped thighs and knees wriggled with pent-up intensity against her belly and tits.

When the dildo bottomed out against Brigitte’s cervix, Moira released Brigitte’s lips and drew back. She hummed in approval when she recognized a lump in Brigitte’s stomach, indicating the location of the dildo’s bulging head. Brigitte choked aloud when Moira bucked her hips forth. The dildo rolled like a wave under Brigitte’s soft belly and sucked within her wet cunt as Moira began to thrust in and out, rocking her own sex against the nub of the dildo that stimulated her clit. She had far more control over her own pleasure than Brigitte, who lay subserviently under Moira as the monster dildo ravaged her sweet pussy.

Brigitte’s cunt had been so stretched and prepared by the hours of foreplay that the dildo wasn't likely to harm her, and yet Moira exercised a measure of uncharacteristic caution with her initial fucking, as she was unwilling to tear Brigitte. Any pain Moira inflicted on the girl was strictly controlled, and careless mistakes would undermine Moira’s competence and authority.

“Please, Moira, fuck me harder,” whimpered Brigitte, stunning Moira with her unsolicited request. It seemed that the knight thirsted for a greater challenge.

Moira dragged Brigitte towards her, baring her teeth as she thrust into the girl’s juicy cunt with greater intensity. Brigitte moaned and squealed, her knuckles white around the spreader bar as she held her legs whorishly wide. The dildo stuffed Brigitte to the brim, and as Moira humped Brigitte, she reached below to play with the toy that continued to vibrate in Brigitte’s arse and hum against the thrusting dildo. Brigitte’s toes curled in overwhelming pleasure as Moira fucked her pussy and arse in tandem, thrusting the vibrator along with the massive strap on.

Moira’s own cunt throbbed around her end of the dildo. She mashed her clit against the vibrating plastic, halting occasionally in her thrusts to stimulate herself, while the oversized toy sank deep within Brigitte and jolted with Moira’s throes. Moira’s first orgasm fluttered against the dildo, and she wasted no time in stirring herself up for a second, jarring her cunt back into working order by rutting the dildo between herself and Brigitte.

Brigitte, it seemed, was on the cusp of another coerced climax. Moira would not have been surprised if the girl’s throbbing pussy felt like it was constantly about to cream, with all the stimulation that Moira forced upon it. She had endured so much, and Moira still had another test for her.

“Do you trust me?” Moira asked Brigitte as she once again buried the large dildo deep within her, bulging its head through Brigitte’s belly.

“Yes, of course,” Brigitte whispered, her immediate answer less husky and more vulnerable than her previous dirty talk. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Moira. You’re a good person.”

Poor, deluded little fool. “Good girl,” Moira whispered, reaching into her pocket. “Remember, this is meant to teach you endurance.” Before Brigitte could see the plastic bag in her hand, Moira stretched it out and slipped it over the girl’s face. The plastic dipped and caved against Brigitte’s open lips as she gasped for air that wouldn’t come.

“Hold the bar,” Moira barked, jamming Brigitte’s ankles behind her head. Brigitte bucked violently. She had enough strength in her muscular body to throw Moira across the room, if she could breathe. Her struggles rapidly weakened as Moira pinned her to the bed.

Moira continued to ram the dildo into Brigitte, jolting the entirety of her twitching body as she dragged the massive toy in and out, until Brigitte only moved by the push of Moira’s hips. On the other side of the clear plastic, Brigitte’s eyes fluttered shut, and her lips stretched around her fishlike gasping mouth. Moira knew that Brigitte had climaxed again when her lower body undulated, her cunt and arse gripping the toys so that they jolted and twitched against Moira’s thrusting hips.

Moira lay over Brigitte and fucked her until the vibrating nub of the dildo stirred another throbbing climax from Moira’s clit and cunt. She counted the seconds until she absolutely had to restore Brigitte’s air. The aftershocks of Moira’s orgasm continued to throb in her pussy as she ripped the bag from Brigitte’s face. Instantly, Brigitte gasped and coughed, her swollen tits bouncing as she heaved for air. Moira continued to thrust into her as she regained awareness, jolting on her end of the dildo as she squeezed out the last spasms of her orgasm.

Moira kissed her jaw, biting her bruised neck. “My good, good girl,” she praised. “Such a strong Crusader.”

Brigitte huffed weakly, her head lolling against the bed. Still, she grasped the spreader bar as Moira had ordered, keeping herself folded in half. “Can hold my breath longer,” she whispered.

Moira released a barking laugh of disbelief. “You want to be suffocated again?” Moira’s sex throbbed at the tantalizing idea. “As you wish,” she said, popping the dildo loose from her harness. The massive toy remained inside of Brigitte, stretching out her walls as Moira climbed over her.

“Legs down.” Finally, Brigitte's hands released the spreader bar, allowing her legs to sink to the bed. Moira knelt over Brigitte’s face and pushed her trousers down to her knees, exposing herself below the waist. She hooked the fabric behind Brigitte’s head and sat on her face, closing off the air to her nose and mouth with her cunt and arse. Brigitte’s tongue wriggled into her at once, dancing and flourishing in grand gestures of obeisance. Moira clenched around Brigitte’s tongue and humped her nose and chin, dragging her clit against Brigitte’s face as she smothered the girl between her thighs.

Brigitte's efforts faded with her diminishing air supply. Her tongue and lips prised desperately at Moira's cunt, determined to perform and win her next breath. She trusted Moira too much. It pleased Moira to watch Brigitte's strong, supple body in the throes of suffocation, to feel her supplicate with her mouth, to dangle hope before her and slowly drain it away. Brigitte moaned in fear and arousal, and the sound vibrated against Moira's clit.

Moira locked her thighs around Brigitte and rode her little chestnut mare's face until Brigitte stopped moving. Moira's cunt throbbed in satisfaction as she rose up on her knees over Brigitte. She waited until Brigitte stirred, and then she lowered her hips again, resting her sex on Brigitte's face like the pillow of a throne.

Brigitte's eyes fluttered and rolled in her head as her consciousness returned. She gasped for air that was thick with the scent of Moira, and as Moira's cunt again descended to block her passage of air, she obediently opened her mouth and extended her tongue.

Moira's pulse raced as she ground her mound into Brigitte's willing mouth, accepting the girl's generous gifts of worship, until Moira painted her face with cream. Brigitte lapped her like an eager pup.

Moira dismounted Brigitte as the last pulses of her climax faded to a pleasant, throbbing warmth. She removed Brigitte's spreader bar, but left the leather cuffs on Brigitte's wrists and ankles. Their embrace would remind Brigitte of her willing servitude.

Brigitte moved wherever Moira coaxed her, still unsure if she was truly allowed to relax. She lay on her back with her limbs sprawled in every direction, her bruised tits rising and falling as she caught her breath. When Moira gently grasped the end of the dildo, Brigitte submissively spread her thighs, pushing obediently against the toy with her inner muscles as Moira coaxed it out of her. A flood of cream followed, pooling around Brigitte’s buttocks and dripping over the vibrator that remained in her arse. Brigitte whined as Moira withdrew the second toy from her tight hole. She made to clasp her knees together, but before Moira had reason to discipline her, Brigitte relaxed and allowed Moira full access.

Moira was so pleased that she buried her face in Brigitte’s swollen pussy and licked the cum out of her, sucking her clit for good measure. Brigitte gasped in surprise as Moira renewed the last embers of her arousal. Moira drained the girl’s energy from her sweet cunt with gentle laves of her tongue, relentless in her attention, until Brigitte’s inner walls stirred and rippled, and her soft thighs gripped Moira’s head, keeping Moira’s mouth in place for Brigitte’s final climax. Moira patted Brigitte’s leg as the girl fell limp to the bed, licking her cream from her lips.

Moira usually hated cuddling, but she couldn't leave Brigitte alone after such intense play. She reclined at her side, stroking her fingers through Brigitte's sweaty ponytail. “Such a good girl,” she murmured, kissing Brigitte's flushed cheeks and forehead. “Such a strong, obedient Crusader.”

Brigitte smiled as she finally dared to move of her own volition. Her bulky arm circled Moira's waist and pulled her close. Her tits pressed, warm and soft, against Moira's bony chest. “I really trust you, Moira,” she whispered as she nuzzled Moira's jaw.

Guilt was Moira’s constant companion in these moments, when Brigitte’s guileless nature revealed itself. The girl so innocently granted her faith, falling directly into every trap Moira laid for her. Brigitte was shockingly easy to deceive.

“You liked your day in bondage, didn't you?” asked Moira. “You enjoy being trussed like a Christmas goose and tormented until you squeal.”

Brigitte nodded bashfully, looking away.

“Well, then, I have far greater plans for you.” Moira traced the untrimmed nails of her left hand along Brigitte's jaw. “I am going to vacuum seal you in plastic. I will lock a vibrator into your cunt and a gag into your mouth. You will breathe at my pleasure. It will please me to watch those round thighs struggling under the plastic,” she teased, whispering in Brigitte's ear. “Maybe I'll clip your lovely tits beforehand, so I can give them a flick to keep you in line. Wouldn't you like that, my suffering little martyr?”

Brigitte whimpered with desire as Moira licked the shell of her ear. “Yes. That turns me on so much, Moira.” Her voice was quiet and thick with embarrassment. “I trust you to make me strong.”

 _You have no idea,_ thought Moira. Her long term intentions for Brigitte went far beyond sex. The paladin would be a formidable addition to Talon, if she could be persuaded. Moira suspected that a more extreme recruitment strategy would be in order, given Brigitte’s staunch moral code, but she did not want to brainwash the girl without trying every possible tactic to change her mind.

“I’ll allow you to regain your strength,” Moira said, continuing to lean in to her presumed authority over Brigitte. “Sleep with me tonight. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” The offer left her mouth before she had the chance to think about it. Breakfast? Was she going mad? No, she had to convince Brigitte that she cared for her, even if it seemed unnatural.

Brigitte had not known Moira long enough to sense her deception. She smiled and nuzzled her face into Moira’s neck. “Sounds good. I can help, if it’s pancakes. I make a great pancake.”

“You do indeed,” Moira teased, rolling over on top of Brigitte’s splayed body. The fleshy girl made a wonderful pillow, even if she was rather sweaty. “Brigitte,” she murmured fondly, kissing her lips. “I’d like to keep you, I really would.”

Brigitte circled Moira with her arms. “So keep me,” she replied, soft and dreamy, flushed with happiness.

She was too good for Moira, and that was precisely why Moira wanted her.


End file.
